Sentimientos
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: este es un One Shot acerca de los sentimientos de Chikane, espero lo disfruten


**SENTIMIENTOS**

Amor, ¿Qué es eso?, no lo se con sinceridad, mi vida ha estado rodeada de lujos y de comodidades, donde todo lo que pido se me ha concedido, pero este sentimiento llamado amor, ¿en verdad lo he tenido alguna vez?, ¿como es?, ¿es acaso lo que siento por ella? ¿Como fue que nos conocimos?, ¿coincidencia, destino?, no tiene sentido pensarlo, pero aun así estoy segura que estaba escrito el que yo la conociera, desde que la conozco todo ha empezado a cambiar en mi vida, gracias a ella he conocido muchas cosas que alguna vez creí que jamás tendría o sentiría en realidad.

Tu amistad, si por que eso es lo que tu me das, pero yo… a cambio que te doy… no lo se, no se lo que siento, se que es un sentimiento no correspondido y tal vez hasta prohibido por algunos, pero es inevitable, todo ha pasado tan rápido, que no sabría decir cuando empezó, simplemente sucedió. Pero lo que hasta ahora me tiene en un mar de dudas y arrepentimientos es aquel beso que te robe en aquel primer ataque por parte de los Orochis, eso para mi fue lo mas maravilloso, pero a su vez estoy pagando muy caro el precio de ese secreto dentro de mi corazón.

El saber que tu solo me consideras una amiga es… algo que en un principio me hizo muy feliz, pero como negarlo, si desde el primer momento en que te vi, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, se clavaron en mi mente, no, no solo en mi mente se clavaron en mi corazón, en mi alma, y ahora por mas que intento borrar eso, por mas que intento que esto no sea mas que una relación amistosa, no puedo. Los sentimientos que jamás creí poder tener, los que creí que en algún momento había olvidado y hasta llegado a pensar en no creer en ellos, surgieron en mi de una forma que nunca me imagine al verte y el hablar contigo, el solo pasar un día contigo, contradice todas mis ideas.

¿Cómo distinguir la amistad del amor?, para cualquiera puede ser sencillo, pero como hacerlo si nunca tuve la oportunidad de entablar una verdadera amistad, y sin llegar mas lejos, a poder tener relaciones sociales normales sin que de por medio se hablara de dinero y familias, sin que la persona que juega contigo fuera alguien a quien en ocasiones se le pagara para que jugara contigo, en ese entorno y con esas condiciones, ¿como es posible separar los sentimientos cuando en un día normal como cualquier otro, te encuentras a una persona que ni te conoce y te ofrece la mano en forma de saludo informal?

Para mi que nunca tuve la oportunidad de saber que es la amistad, llego al punto donde surgen mis dudas, ¿acaso al no conocer la amistad, he confundido tal cosa con lo que llamas amor?, o viceversa, pero los actos y palabras de Himeko no coinciden con mis pensamientos, con mis sentimientos, pues los míos van mas allá, y ahí mis dudas surgen en si en verdad hago lo correcto al permanecer junto a ella. Pues para mi es estarle mintiendo día a día, pero ese pensamiento se desvanece cada que la veo y la veo feliz, pienso que yo soy parte de la causante de su felicidad, ella misma me lo ha dicho, es por eso que no desisto en quedarme a su lado, se que su vida no ha sido la mas feliz, hasta ahora me ha contado poco de ella, pero quiero que llegue el momento en que pueda saberlo todo.

Permaneceré a su alado, así sea solo su amiga, o compañera, mis sentimientos perduraran por siempre, nuestros caminos estarán unidos por lo que dure este sentimiento, pues a pesar de todo no pienso dejarlo ir, y así sea solo un sentimiento quiero estar con ella, por que los sentimientos es lo que se quedara para siempre en mi corazón, y en el suyo, a pesar de que no sea el mismo tipo de sentimiento, a pesar de que no sean las mismas ideas tratare de que siempre estemos unidas, no me importa el solo recibir de ella su amistad, pues con su sola presencia ella hace mas que cualquier otra cosa, no niego que me gustaría que mis plegarias fueran escuchadas, el que ella correspondiera a mis sentimientos, pero que mas puedo pedir de la persona mas inocente, bondadosa y que sobre todo me vio a mi como un ser humano cualquiera, sin nada queme rodease, simplemente ella logro encontrar a mi verdadero ser, a la persona que pensé que jamás lograría conocer lo que es en verdad vivir, por que eso, es lo que me has enseñado, el vivir el conocer los sentimientos, y sobretodo el conocerme y darme la oportunidad de conocerte y estar tu lado. Ya no importa lo demás, solo el hecho de que tú seas feliz, pues esa sonrisa, sonrisa que parece un sol por la forma en que iluminas mi camino y mi vida, es lo más valioso que tengo.

Ya mis dudas se han dispersado, pero aun así este sentimiento no desaparece por completo, se que dije que estoy feliz con el tenerte cerca, pero este cariño es ambicioso y desea tener tus sentimientos mas allá de la amistad. No se si algún día sucederá, lo más probable es que no sea así, pero por ahora lo único que pido es que siempre me tengas presente, ya que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos, tú posees mi corazón y mis sentimientos, pero estos no pueden estar más seguros si no están contigo. y estando así por ahora soy feliz, solo por ahora y en estos precisos momentos, no se que suceda después y ni lo quiero imaginar, lo que me interesa es este presente donde estoy junto a ti, y que tu estés a mi lado, sin importar en de que forma me veas o que sentimientos tengas, no me importa nada, mas que el aquí, el ahora y sobre todo tu mi querida Himeko.


End file.
